Overlord of Nothingness
by YinShadow
Summary: After Xion's Death Roxas is enraged and goes to takes his revenge on the organzation and keep his promise to Xion. Unforunetly Riku got in the way and deafted him before Riku can take him back The minions come and distract Riku while Gnarl and the Other take him back to the Dark tower. Dark evil Overlord Roxas Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Overlord of Nothingness

A/N: I wanted to thank Red X the Thief for giving me this challenge for writing this second Kingdom Hearts/ Overlord crossover.

Prologue

(Roxa's POV)

I am nothing, an empty shell of was once a hero that prevented the worlds being consumed by darkness. The memories of the hero are gone to sleep as well as his soul and heart. I am just nothing but an empty shell and a member of a group who are also nothing but empty shells. The group calls themselves the "Organization XIII", they reason of that is because there are only 13 members of that group.

I am a member of that group

The youngest

The thirteenth member

But there was a fourteenth member, her name was Xion. But she is not like us, she wasn't nothing. She was something; she was someone, someone I cherished. Ever since she joined, she became my partner, my friend second to Axel, who I see as a big brother. Xion and I only became partners for nearly a year, out friendship turned to the other level, I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. Love, it was a beautiful emotion, it fills my empty shell of a body, it feels wonderful, warm and…other things I haven't felt during my void existence.

At the Organization, she didn't fit well with the others unlike me and Axel. She was shunned at, calling her "it" and "thing", it angers me but I assumed that she will be accepted eventually.

That I thought at first…until that incident happened.

The World That Never Was

It all start when I was forced to kill Xion, she told me that Xemnas was using her to absorb me so that my Original named Sora would never wake up to stop him in his plans. She was used, I was used and now this happened, I had to slay her with my own blades. To watch her fade away whilst holding her in my arms pains me to watch her leave me. It fills me with guilt, sorrow, but when I remembered Xion's last words, the words of warning about Xemnas, I was filled with rage.

He killed her, not I. he made us fight one another so that his plans would bear fruit. He is responsible and he will pay for his, I will avenge Xion if it means I had to betray the Organization…and my friend Axel. I know you weren't involved in this Axel because you are my best friends, but I want to avenge Xion and I hope you forgive me.

So I left Twilight Town and heads for the World That Never Was, a realm inhabited by Heartless and Nobodies, including myself. The world holds a dark city, sky eternally dark with only a heart-shaped moon for the only light source. Hovering above the city is a white floating castle, the Castle that Never Was, the main base of Organization XIII.

I travelled through the Dark City to the floating castle to I can avenge Xion. I reached the building called Memory's Skyscraper, I am close to the Castle until I was stopped by a legion of NeoShadows surrounding me. I summon my 2 keyblades: _**Oblivion**_ and_** Oathkeeper**_ and prepares to battle those Heartless that stood in my way. Then I sensed someone watching me, on top of Memory's Skyscraper. A person in a black hooded coat, just like mine, but I do not know him as he is not from the Organization. His face is revealed to show his shoulder length silver hair, young face but his eyes are concealed by a black blindfold.

Knowing that he too will get in my way, I run to Memory's Skyscraper and run up the walls and windows of the building. I threw _**Oblivion **_at the blindfolded stranger and he caught it and dive down and passed me. I reached the top of the skyscraper and the stranger lands on his feet to the ground and surrounded by the Neoshadows.

I watch the stranger battle the Neoshadows with the _**Oblivion**_, I jump off the building and dove down to the ground with the _**Oathkeeper**_ ready for battle. I landed with a crouch and started slaying the Heartless while the stranger does the same. We kept battling the Neoshadows until there are none of them left and both of us with our backs turned.

We stay like this for less than a minute and then turned and jump back.

"Who are you" I asked to the stranger.

"Does it matter? Replied the stranger "I here for you"

I don't know why the stranger want me for and basically I do not care as vengeance is in my mind and I don't have time to waste. But I am curious about why the stranger is after me so I'll ask him anyway.

"Why do you seek me?" I ask

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories" answered the stranger.

Sora, I knew it. This stranger must be an acquaintance of my Original and he came to capture me so that he would return. It makes sense, because I am the Nobody of Sora, his empty shell.

"Sora…It's all about him" I said as the memories of my original flows in my mind. To be honest, I hated Sora and grew jealous of his existence while I had nothing. Despite having Axel and Xion as my friends, my existence is naught. And because of Sora I existed, now alone. "Sorry, you can't have them"

"What do you mean?" asked the Stranger

"Sora this and Sora that" I said, anger filling into my hollow body "It's because of Sora I was used by Xemnas to prevent him waking up, it's because of Sora I became what I am, it's because of Sora that Xion is dead by my hands"

"Xion, you care about her, don't you?" said the stranger "it's strange for a nobody to feel love"

"And why can't I feel love" I asked to the Stranger

"Because nobodies void these emotions" said the stranger "and your so called existence has got nothing to do with Sora"

"Enough of this, I don't have time to argue about by exsistance" I said "Now stand aside so I can avenge Xion"

"And how will you do that?" asked the Stranger

"By killing Xemnas and destroying Organization XIII" I said, that is the truth. The entire organization will fall, except Axel because I would not have it in me to kill my best friend.

"I can let you do that" said the Stranger as he gets ready to attack, knowing that he will try and stop me of avenging Xion and I will not let him stop me.

"If you don't stand aside, I will not hesitate to kill you" I said with a deadly tone.

"Don't do this, the Organization will destroy you" said the Stranger

"SHUT UP!" I roared as I heard enough and nothing this stranger will say will dissuade me of my vengeance. I charged at the blindfolded stranger and clashes blades with him.

We clash blades and continues to fight, this stranger is determined to stop be heading towards the castle. Trying to protect what left of Sora within me. I swung my blade at him and forced him on the ground.

"Why? Asked the Stranger will realization "why do you have a Keyblade"

I looked at my _**Oathkeeper**_ and then at the stranger and continues to attack.

"Shut up" I said as I swund my keyblade vertically at the stranger.

CLANG

The stranger blocked the swung and got back on his feet, the impact of the block forced me back and crashed onto the floor. The stranger looks at me and walks towards me to see my face revealed as the hood over my head was flung back. The stranger stands there for a few seconds until he prepares to stab the _**Oblivion**_ into my heart.

CLANK

But he didn't, he stabbed the ground near my face and just stood there. Why? Why hesitate when you have the opportunity, why not end me now. I know why and that answer angers me.

Sora.

I snapped my eyes open and jumped onto my feet with the _**Oblivion **_in my grasp. I swung it at the stranger but missed as he leaned back and jumped back. I charged at him while he casts a spell to stop me but I swatted it with _**Oblivion**_ and continues to charge at him. I swung my key blade but he dodges it and jumps back again. This is irritating me and mocking me.

"Why?" I asked "Why don't you quit?"

He said nothing for a few seconds until he said something I never expected for him to say to me.

"Come on, Sora you're stronger than that" said the stranger in a teasing tone.

Something within me reacted and I responded but were no my words.

"Get real" I said unconsciously "look which one is winning"

I covered my mouth as those weren't my words, it was Sora's.

"I knew it" said the stranger in a serious tone with a hint of relief and happiness "you're Sora's nobody. Guess DIZ was right after all."

"What are you talking about?" I said angrily

This angers me and summoned the _**Oathkeeper **_in my hand and charges at the stranger.

"I am me" I said as he swung my blades at the stranger "NOBODY ELSE!"

I swing my blades at the stranger, fuelled with rage and hatred of my original I charge with the intent to kill his stranger. Xemnas can wait, he is first to die by my blades.

CLANG

CLANG

My swungs are brutal but the stranger is dodging the attacks, so I swing them faster to that the stranger cannot dodge them easily and worked but the stranger blocked it but the impact forced up to roll on the floor. He pants and slowly stands up, only a few feet away, he look through those blindfolds and looked desperate. What trick does he have under his sleeves, does he have a trump card to assure victory?

"Alright" said the stranger to himself while he reaches for his blindfold and takes it off to reveal his blue eyes. "I have to unleash the power in my heart, the dark powers that I'm holding back. Even…if it changes me forever"

The stranger then gets shrouded by darkness, I can see him change. He grows taller, his skin darkens into a tan, his silver hair grows longer and his blue eyes turn into a golden colour. I was shocked beyond surprise as I saw the stranger changed…he looked like Xemnas. Behind the Xemnas-like stranger is a Heartless with long crooked antennae-lik appendages on it's head, it's skeletal like mouth is partially covered with bandages, but I can see it's showing only its blue gums, glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. It has a heart-shaped hole located on its abdomen, symbolizing that is has no heart. Typical for a Heartless.

I noticed that this heartless is fused with this stranger that looked like Xemnas, like it's a part of him like a symbiote.

Then sudden the Symbiotic Heartless grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air. I cannot breathe as the Heartless is strangling me and I am starting to loss consciousness. My vision is getting blurry and dark, I am losing consciousness within a brief second, my grip on my Keyblade were getting loose and I dropped them on the ground and they faded into flickers of light and darkness. My last sights are the Xemna-like stranger with his Heartless Symbiote these are the only words he said, unknown if he was talking to me or to himself.

"I have accepted it"

Then everything went dark.

(Normal POV)

The stranger places the unconscious Roxas down and sighed at this. He has let the darkness within him change his form into what he is now.

_Don't worry Sora, you'll be back. And forgive me for letting the darkness within me take over. _Thought the stranger until he heard something approaching and saw glowing eyes within the shadows of the alleyways of the city. He summons his weapon, a sword that the blade is in shape of a bat's wing and poses in a defensive position.

"Who's there?" asked the strange as the eyes from the shadows turn into small imp-like creatures in dirty brown loincloths and has yellow skin. These creatures are wielding clubs, daggers and other things they took to use as a weapon. "What are you creatures?"

The imp-like creatures did not respond and only charges at the stranger. The stranger now knows that those strange creatures will not answer and are hostile to him. He has no choice but to attack them. There are about a dozen or 2 of those creatures and are surrounding the stranger, he lost his attention to Roxas and not focusing on those strange imp-like creatures that are attacking him.

Meanwhile as the stranger is focusing on the creatures, another one of those creatures but in red ragged robes, grey skin and white thick sideburns and a wispy beard on his chin appears out of the portal of darkness and starts dragging the unconscious Roxas inside.

The Stranger is busy finishing off the creatures and turns to realized he was too late, Roxas is gone and no where to be seen.

"Riku"

Another portal of darkness appears behind the stranger known as Riku and reveals to be a man in black robes, a red cloak. His head and face is covered by red bandages and 2 black straps over his right eyes, only his left eye is revealed and so too is his mouth. This eyes is an amber colour and despite his face being covered, his skin has a dark tone.

"DiZ" said Riku as he covers his head with the hood.

"What happened, where is Roxas?" asked mysterious man named DiZ

"I was distracted and he was gone" said Riku

"Gone?" said DiZ with confusion "Did you not apprehend him?"

"I did…but he's not here" said Riku

"He must be found, for Sora's sake" said DiZ

"I will find him, I swear it" said Riku

"See that you do" said DiZ as he opens a portal of darkness and enters it, leaving Riku along near Memory's Skyscraper.

"What just happened, and what were those creatures?" asked Riku to himself while he leaves the World that Never Was via though a portal of darkness.

Somewhere in a different world

Roxas is now not in the World That Never Was anymore, he is in an unknown one thanks to the strange creatures that dragged him in. Roxas is placed in an altar within a tomb. He is not dead but unconscious and time will tell when he will awaken. The old grey creature watched Roxas's unconscious form and chuckles at him.

"Now all we do is wait" said the creature as he then leaves Roxas in the tomb.

Castle that Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers

Within the Castle, in the room known as "Where Nothing Gathers" or the "Round room" to the members of Organization XIII, the members of said Organization were gathered as the leader of the group, Xemnas has some grim news.

The members of the Organization (minus Roxas and a few who fell by the hands of Sora) are all seated on their thrones, each on random lengthened columns. Xemnas sits on the highest and he clears his throat.

"Gentlemen, I have some tragic news for you all" said Xemnas "Roxas is gone"

"What?" said Axel with worry and concern for his friend "What happened?"

"When he was returning home, he was kidnapped" said Xemnas "the dusks gathered this information to me. It is tragic"

"Sir, request for a rescue mission" said Axel

"Denied" said Xemnas

"but…"

"Axel, I know you are concerned for Roxas but right now we have other duties to fulfil" said Saix "is that right, Xemnas"

"You are correct, Saix" said Xemnas "right now we have our main objective to focus on. I hope you haven't forgotten about it, Axel"

Axel growls at this and then sighs as he cannot argue to Xemnas about it.

"No sir, I haven't" said Axel

"Good, despite this tragic incident since we lost 2 of our members today. This will not affect our plans that this organization has been formed for" said Xemnas "you are all dismissed"

The members of the Organization were dismissed, leaving Xemnas alone as he looks up at the skylight where the Heart shaped moon is revealed.

"This is going to get complicated…no matter" said Xemnas "since Roxas is gone, Sora will not be awakened to foul my plans"

Unknown to Xemnas, Axel was eavesdropping and decided to disobey him and started to search for Roxas himself.

_Don't worry, Roxas_ thought Axel _I'll find you…and I'm sorry for Xion's demise._

6 days later

It has been 6 days since the disappearance of Roxas and he remains unconscious in the tomb of this unknown place. It is as he is under a sleeping spell and will not awaken. The old grey creature continues to watch the unconscious Roxas patiently for him to be awakened. He wonders what is preventing the young Nobody to remain asleep.

Once again the old creature leaves Roxas and hopefully waits for another day. Unaware that a cold malevolent aura shrouds the tomb and an evil glow appears and reveals itself as young man in his 20s, wearing dark intimidating armour and has glowing translucent form, revealing him as a lingering spirit. His gauntlet clad hand is plunged into Roxas's body and ripping out fragments of what appears to be a heart and then emerging inside Roxas.

"The time has almost come, Roxas" said the malevolent spirit as he enters the body of Roxas and entering his psyche. "Time for you to awaken, Awake for your reign as Overlord"

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

Overlord of Nothingness

A/N: I wanted to thank Red X the Thief for giving me this challenge for writing this second Kingdom Hearts/ Overlord crossover.

Chapter 1

Roxas's mindscape 

Roxas groans as he slowly open his eyes and looks around to see where he is after his battle against the stranger that tried to capture him. It is dark and empty and the only light source is underneath him under his feet. He looks down to see a stained glass window-like platform of himself in a sleeping form while wielding _**Oathkeeper **_and _**Oblivion**_.

He then looks up to see that the area is lighten up to reveal a dark marble walls surrounded by pillars and 7 foot long 3 foot wide windows with the curved tip on the end, giving it a gothic theme. There is no floor, completely bottomless and the pillars keep going forever.

The light sources are the flames that surround these intimidating demonic statues between the pillars, their fangs revealed like they are going to attack Roxas but luckily they are just statues and nothing else.

"**Come closer, boy"**

A voice is heard within the echoes; Roxas turns to see where the voice is coming from and sees a stairway at the northern edge of the platform. He walks up the stairway and reaches another stained glass platform higher than the one before. The difference of this platform is that it has an image of a sleeping teenage boy the same age as Roxas (physically since Roxas is technically a year old…I think) with blue with covered in glowing tribal marking on his arms. His face is covered in a hood and ragged red scarf and wearing brown clothing covered in snow. Surrounding the image of the sleeping teenager are Yellow skinned imp-like creatures in dancing positions wielding clubs, daggers and axes.

Roxas stands on that illustrated platform and turns his attention to see a Young adult, dark blue skin with glowing blue markings on his arms. His wearing dark intimidating armour with a red shroud over his shoulders that is pinned up by a golden brooch that shaped like an imp's face; he wears dark brown trousers with greaves up to the knees, his arms are bare apart from the vambraces on his forearms, his left vambrace is bigger than the right one and has a glowing yellow jewel and fused with a gauntlet with spiky fingertips.

The armoured figure is sitting on a throne decorated in various pelts of animals, themed with wolf statues between the throne and also a lava-fall behind it and a statue of an imp-like creature with a cheeky mischievous grin on top of the throne. Roxas can see that the person's face is concealed in shadows by his tri-pronged helmet and partially covered by a red silk cloth as a mask. Only his glowing golden eyes are shown and looking ideally at the area, as though he does not notice the young Nobody.

"**So you've come…Roxas" **said the armoured man resting comfortable on his throne.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" asked Roxas

"**I go by many names" **said the armoured man **"as a boy, I was called Witch-boy, Demon-Lord of Nordberg, Dominator of Men and Elves, Destroyer of Empires. But I go by the Title as Overlord. And to answer your second question…I've been watching you from the beginning since the seventh Hero of Light known as Sora sacrificed his heart to darkness to that he can free the seventh princess of heart's heart within him, thus creating you. Roxas, the Nobody of the Hero of Light Sora. Also the reason I kept an eye on you because you remind of me as a young child. Alone, Isolated, shunned at and fear by all. Children never wanted to be friends with me because I was…different and wished that I never existed in the first place.**

**I am like you, Roxas. Alone, empty and full of rage and jealousy of those simple humans and their simple and normal lives. And I believe that you loathed Sora for living a normal childhood while you never had one since you are trapped in that teenage form forever while I, tainted by magic, and stuck like this for the rest of my life. You and I are kindred spirits, Roxas. You and I are the same."**

"What do you mean the same?" asked Roxas frowning at the overlord, not entirely convinced of his life story.

"**I know you love Xion, Roxas" **said the Overlord **"Tell me, what do you feel when you are with her"**

Although it is painful to speak about her, he reluctantly tells the Overlord about what he feels when he is around her.

"When I am with her…I feel warm inside" said Roxas "My chest pulses wildly and when we hold hands…I feel connected with her. It makes me happy"

"**Just like me and Kelda" **said the Overlord

"Who's Kelda" said Roxas

"**She was my first mistress, my queen!"** said the Overlord **"When she was a child, she never showed hatred around me and instead showed kindness and we became friends. Although she calls me "Witch-boy" but I don't mind because she says it in a friendly manner and ironically she doesn't know my name. I was never named since my mother abandoned me with I was old enough to walk. So I was given the name Witch-boy due to my magical abilities and also my…inhuman appearances. But Kelda doesn't hate me, she cares about me and I occasionally hear her say she likes me…more than a friend. In time I started to have feelings for her and I would plan on marrying her when were older.**

**But we were separated when on Midwinter's Eve, the Glorious Empire attacked and conquered my hometown that I once lived. The Empire demanded the village to surrender any magic users to be "cleansed". And the only one who is capable of magic is me. So the Town's mayor banished me to be "cleansed" by the Empire but I escaped. Kelda and I never saw each other ever since for 13 years.**

**But we were together once I started invading that accursed village and enslaved those inside it, including their new governor Borius, who is reduced into a grovelling sack of lard. Kelda and I were together again and I took her with me to my dark Tower to be my mistress that she agreed since her hatred of that village was strong and her love of me is also strong. 13 years she never forgotten about me, and she was happy to see me again and hugged me."**

Roxas's face shows sadness as he listens to the Overlord, it reminds him of Xion and himself. The Overlord is lucky to have Kelda…and a couple of more mistresses in his little harem. Roxas couldn't help for feel envious at the former Overlord now residing within the young Nobody's psyche.

"I see, however you were lucky to have Kelda…but Xion is gone forever" said Roxas

"**I wouldn't say that"**

"And why is that?" asked Roxas until he widen his eyes as another person appears and lying beside the throne, fast asleep. It is Xion. "X-Xion?"

"**She is not dead, well her physical form is gone but her mind and spirit resides here within this mindscape" **said the Overlord as he leans forward and places his gauntlet clad hand on Xion's hair. **"She is always here with you, but there is a way to bring her back to the physical realm"**

This brightens Roxas with hope, hope of being with Xion again.

"**But there is a catch" **said the Overlord

"What is it?" said Roxas

"**I need an heir, my tower and minions need an Overlord" **said the Overlord **"my reign ended years ago and it's time to place my dark domain unto another. You will have a purpose, become someone that will remember. Also you will have everything you ever desire if you agree"**

"If I agree with your terms, will I have Xion back?" said Roxas

"**In time, yes" **said the Overlord **"Bringing her back requires a spell, but this spell can only be used by someone with a huge flow of Mana with them and a strong physical body. You have to grow physically and magically strong to use it but I assure you that Xion will be brought back to life…as your first mistress"**

Roxas blushes at the thought of Xion as his mistress and doing stuff you do with a mistress, if you known what I mean.

"For Xion" said Roxas as he agrees to the Overlord until he frowns angrily as he has another reason to agree "and for revenge"

The Overlord smirks under his helmet as he made a wise and excellent choice of making Roxas his successor.

"**Then I hereby crown you Overlord" **said the Overlord as his malevolent energy follows into Roxas and help unleashing the darkness within him. The darkness is cold and heavy, like he is holding a thousand rocks on his back and shoulders. Roxas looks at Xion's sleeping form. **"Bastion of Evil, scourge of nature and Bane of all that good; heroes will fall and all living things will tremble by your appearance and name: Roxas the fifth Overlord"**

Roxas then falls unconscious and falls asleep, meaning that he will awaken into the physical realm to claim what is now his.

"**What waits you, Roxas is an old minion named Gnarl" **said the Overlord as he knows as Roxas can hear him. **"He will tell you more what it means to be an Overlord.**

He then turns to Xion, still sleeping with her head leaning on the arm of the throne.

"**Don't worry, Xion" **said the Overlord **"You will be reunited with Roxas, as his mistress. An Overlord needs his Queen to rule by his side. **_**Just like you once ruled with me…Kelda**_

Real world

Roxas begins to awaken and casues the dark and malevolent aura to follow violently like a tsunami. It flows right out the tomb and everyone can feel it from upstairs and alerts the old minion known as Gnarl.

"He has awakened" said Gnarl with glee as he then heard footsteps coming from down the stairs of the Tomb and sees a teenage boy in a black hooded coat slowly coming up. The Hood is over his head to his face is not revealed yet. He reaches the top of the stairs and arrives at the upper floor.

The Room is circular and surrounded by dark pillars out of dark marble. And statues of wolves and demons are located between the pillars and between what appears to be a throne. The throne is identical to the one from the one within Roxas's mindscape where the old Overlord sits. The hooded teen approaches the throne and sits on it; he leans down to get comfortable and rests his cheek on his fist. Gnarl and the minions watch him sitting on the throne and waits for him to say something or make a move.

Then suddenly the teen removes the hood to reveal Roxas, there is no change on him, with only one exception. This blue eyes are now turned into a golden colour and are filled with darkness and malice.

"Gnarl" said Roxas, calling the elder minion

"Yes, young master?" said Gnarl

"Tell me everything" said Roxas "I want to know everything there is to be an Overlord."

"Or course sire" said Gnarl bowing to his new Overlord master.

Mysterious Tower

Far away from the realm Roxas is now residing, there is a mysterious enchanted tower radiating in magic. Residing in that tower is a wise old sorcerer named Yen Sid. Yen Sid is wise and powerful, being a sorcerer for many decades he knows all and what lies beyond the worlds that are hidden thanks to the secrets kept safe by Keyblade Wielders.

Yen Sid was once a Keyblade master but retired and resigned his position as one. But he keeps watch on the many worlds that are connected and threatened by the darkness.

_I sense a malevolent presence _thought Yen Sid stroking his long grey beard and watching the starry sky with this piercing grey eyes filled with wisdom.

KNOCK

"Enter" said the wizened old sorcerer as the door opens to reveal the chosen Keyblade wielder Sora. "Welcome Sora, I've been expecting you"

"You were?" asked Sora

"Yes" said Yen Sid as his face is still turned to the window "Please take a seat"

The Door opens again to reveal Sora's 2 friends and travelling companions.

"Welcome Donald and Goofy" said Yen Sid, despite the face that his face is turned away from the door. He knows who is entering the room. You are all here, good. I have some important information that you all need to know"

"What is it?" asked Sora

"You have new enemies, 2 in fact" said Yen Sid "The Nobodies and the Overlord"

"Overlord?" said Sora "What's that?"

"I predicted that you would say that" said Yen Sid "so I will tell you about the Origins of the Overlord"

Yen Sid turns to the Keyblade wielder and sat down on his chair. And sighs deeply and begins his tales about the Origins of the Overlord.

"The Overlord is a dark malevolent being, highly tainted by the darkness and corruption that forever stains his heart and soul. The First Overlord was crowned when his father, the Duke of Gromgard abandoned him while going on a quest to bring back the wealth of his now delolated lands. Leaving the young by one his 16th birthday under the care of his 2 abusive siblings who turned against him and the lands…

Dark Tower

"…and on his 16th birthday, he obtained a magical gauntlet once worn by his late Uncle known as the "Black Baron" who once ruled the lands with a iron fist until his passing on. Not even that foolish Duke knew of the Baron's malevolent reign or rather not mention it due to the shame. However the young lord wore the gauntlet and discovered a hidden doorway within the castle and discovered the old throne room of the castle. Where the armour of the former Black Baron, the young lord lies obtains the very same armour and crowned as the First Overlord.

I, Gnarl helped the first Overlord claim these lands and bring them back to it's former dark glory from thieves, Halflings, Dwarves and Elves. He even made the Elves and the Dwarves rage war on each other and enslaved this treacherous siblings while he rules his lands into darkness and pure evil…"

Mysterious Tower

"…then the First Overlord passed his legacy onto his son, the Second Overlord" said Yen Sid "Who is more dark and eviller than the previous lord. He brought terror onto the lands and on his new home, the Dark Tower…"

Dark Tower

"…and with this tower, the Second Overlord conquered all and enslaved thousands to do his evil bidding…until he was defeated by the first 8 heroes of Light" snarled Gnarl at the mention of the heroes of light. "they defeated the Second Overlord and destroyed his dark domain and leaves the tower into ruin. However the battle did not go without a price, the 8th hero has fallen and was left behind by the remaining heroes. That is when we revived him and crowned him into the next Overlord. The 3rd Overlord…"

Mysterious Tower

"However that Overlord was just a puppet, manipulated by the second Overlord's spirit possessing a Hero named the wizard, so that he can have the heroes, influenced by the sins that taints the hearts, eliminated. But the 3rd Overlord defeated the treacherous Overlord and claimed the dark domain for his own.

Then his reign ended when he entered a realm called the Infernal Abyss and got trapped inside…"

Dark Tower

"But the 3rd Overlord became the ruler of the Infernal Abyss when he slain the Forgotten God and the wraiths submitted to him as their master. Many years has passed, with no Overlord within the Tower which caused the Tower to blow up and contaminated the area with raw magic.

We call that the "Great Cataclysm" and many magical creatures were hunted down by the newly formed Glorious Empire while the next Overlord is growing up in a small town called Nordberg.

We found that young master, alone in the cold Norgbergian nights of Midwinter's Eve, shunned at by the adults and bullied by the children…"

Mysterious Tower

"…with such a life, evil brew wildly like a raging fire inside that child and swore revenge against the town for it's cruelty.

The child was exiled with the Glorious Empire attacked and conquered the town, forcing the child to flee, breaking through the imperial camps and sunk into a frozen lake."

Dark Tower

"and that how we, the minion found him. Encased in ice but his eyes fuelled with vengeance and rage. We trained him for 13 years until he is at the right age to lead us into our dark glory…"

Mysterious Tower

"The Fourth Overlord grew stronger, conquering towns, slaying for cross his path and destroyed the Glorious Empire and it's Emperor Solarius. The Dark Tower is rebuilder, by the enslaved villagers and elves and ruled there for many years…until now" said Yen Sid

Dark Tower

"You are our new Overlord, sire" said Gnarl "The bane of all that is good, the bastion of Evil. A conquer and destroyer of what you desire. You were chosen because you fit every category of an Overlord and no doubt the spirit of our previous master has chosen you since we felt a familiar aura.

You desire vengeance, to punish those who wronged you. Conquer what is truly yours and destroy that gets in you way. Being an Overlord clearly means that you are free to do whatever you want, no one commands you as you are your only master. You can everything, everything you want. That is what it means to be an Overlord, because an Overlord has the power to make it happen"

Gnarl finishes his long explanation to Roxas, who remains sitting on the throne.

"You said everything" asked Roxas with a little curiosity

"Precisely sire" said Gnarl "whatever you ask, we the minions will follow and serve you to make it happen. You can form an empire, enslave all worlds, and grow even powerful"

"What bringing back the dead?" asked Roxas

"With a price for Mortis or requiring a powerful spell, then yes" said Gnarl

"Very well" said Roxas as he stands up "Since I heard everything, I will accept the position as Overlord. You all now serve me and make me stronger so I can have my revenge against Organization XIII. I will not tolerate traitors or cowards under my new reign. Betray me or desert any mission I gave you and I kill all of you. That includes you Gnarl"

Roxas gives Gnarl a cold dark glare with his new golden eyes, giving the old minion a cold feeling running down his aching spine and a feeling like a serrated blade is touching his neck.

"Y-Yes sire" said Gnarl

Roxas then returns seated on the throne while the minions (about 10 or so in total) bow down chanting "all hail the Overlord" echoing in the room. Roxas closes his eyes in deep thought, the thought Xion flows in his mind and can hear the Old Overlord's voice flow in his mind.

"_**Congratulations, Lord Roxas" **_said the Overlord _**"You are the new Overlord and nothing will stand in your way"**_

_Nothing? _Thought Roxas to the Overlord as he opens his golden eyes _I AM Nothingness._

"Master, it's time for you to put on your armour" said Gnarl

"Yes, since I'm the new Overlord" said Roxas as he stands up "I need to look like one"

Roxas follows the Old minion to the Armoury to equip his armour on.

Mysterious Tower

After the explanation from Yen Sid, Sora was devastated at the tale. This Overlord is one Malevolent being, he even made Ansem the Seeker of Darkness look like a lowly thug. Even Donald and Goofy are terrified when they heard about it.

Yen Sid understands the expression on their faces and looks at them.

"As you all know, the Overlord is a being of pure evil and no doubt Roxas is the next one" said Yen Sid as he snap his fingers to reveal a ghostly image of Roxas in his black coat. "This is Roxas"

"Gawsh, he looks like Sora" said Goofy

"Indeed" said Yen Sid "That is because he is the Nobody of Sora, born from the sacrifice Sora made to return Kairi's heart."

"He was created…by me?" said Sora

"Yes" said Yen Sid "and this Overlord took advantage of that because you, Sora are the seventh hero of light"

"Hero of light?" said Sora

"Yes" said Yen Sid "there are legends foretell of a seventh hero when great evil returns to conquer or destroy worlds. And no doubt the Key blade chose you because of it. Although there were many Keyblade wielders in the past; you Sora are the chosen one to be the seventh of the seven heroes"

"Who are the other 6?" ask Sora?

"I cannot say" said Yen Sid "But be warned, it's best that you avoid contact with Roxas if nessecary. You alone cannot defeat him."

"So I need to find the other 6 and then stop Roxas?" said Sora

"It is not easy" said Yen Sid "I did sense that the heroes are at the other side of plains, where Roxas is"

Sora frowns at this, his next quest is more complicated than the last.

"But I don't have a choice" said Sora "I am a Keyblade wielder, my duty is to protect the worlds from darkness. And I'm a hero of light, I have to find my other brethren"

Yen Sid smiles at this and nods, he knew that Sora will not give up and chosen a dangerous path.

"Very well" said Yen Sid "but you are not going looking like that, your out grown you clothes and I think a new style will do"

Yen Sid clap his palms together and casts a spell on Sora's clothes. He is wearing a small black waistcoat with a red shirt underneath, black baggy pants with yellow straps. One his left shoulder is a light grey pauldron and a black armlet with a golden symbol of a 3 pronged crown.

"The pauldron on your shoulder is your Keyblade Armour" said Yen Sid "and, as I hate to tell you this but you have to go alone, Sora"

"What?" said Sora

"Donald and Goofy must return to Disney Castle until the king returns" said Yen Sid "no doubt that Maleficent would take advantage of your absence"

"But Maleficent is vanquished" said Sora

"Don't underestimate her, Sora" said Yen Sid "She is far too powerful to be slain, much like the Overlord. Now go, go and search for the remaining 6 heroes"

"How will I know they are who they are" asked Sora

"Trust in you heart, Sora" said Yen Sid "it will guide you to your journey"

"ok" said Sora reluctantly as he doesn't want to leave his friends "well, this is goodbye I think"

"We'll miss you, Sora" said Goofy as his gives Sora a hug.

"Yeah, you're not that bad" said Donald as he shake Sora's hand "take care of yourself"

"You too" said Sora as he leaves the tower to begin his quest. He exits the tower and summons his armour, it is dark red and dark blue, the helmet has pointy rabbit ear-like prongs and on the centre of the chest plate is a crown-like insignia. His Keyblade has transformed into a surfboard-like vehicle with key tooth-like curves and a boost engine at the end.

"Okay, let's go" said Sora as he soars up into the air and a portal appears to enter. "Sorry Riku, Kairi, but I have a quest to do first"

Dark Tower

And While Sora starts his new quest; Roxas is getting his new dark armour on. The chest plate is underneath his black coat, a big pauldron in a shape of a demon's head is placed over the coat. Gauntlets replace his black gloves, greaves replace his boots. He does not wear the helmet but a circlet with 3 prongs and a shard of a glowing yellow crystal on the centre while his hood drapes over his head, his face covered in a dark samurai mask but blank and smooth. The shadows from the hood cover his face and his golden eyes glows menacingly though the darkness.

"Master, evil truly suit you" said Gnarl as he saw Roxas wearing the armour with his dark coat. "Let is forth. There are nefarious deeds to be done. I feel the world quake in fear already"

Roxas leaves the armoury and returns to the throne room. With his armour on, he is looks intimidating and soon nothing will stand in his way.

He reaches for the balcony to see where the tower is located and saw a city on the horizon. A beautiful city of renaissance beauty, the Tower is near the city of Rome.

"_**Ah I thought I never get to see that city, a city once had an empire modelled after the Glorious Empire" **_said the Overlord _**"What you see before is the City of Rome, waiting to be conquered by you"**_

_This is my first conquest, I suppose_ thought Roxas

"_**Indeed, within that city lies a weapon perfect for you" **_said the Overlord _**"An ancient and malevolent weapon called the "Soul Edge". Claim it and conquer Rome"**_

_And slay everyone who gets in my way _thought Roxas as he then turns away from the balcony. _But the question is how do I get there?_

"_**Use the darkness, it will lead you the way" **_said the Overlord

Roxas lets the darkness flow and suddenly forms a dark portal, he is hesitant to walk through it but he enters it to start his first conquest in Rome and claim the malevolent sword _**Soul Edge**_. And if there are any foolish heroes that try to get in his way, they best beware…

Because Evil always finds a way.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

Overlord of Nothingness

A/N: I wanted to thank Red X the Thief for giving me this challenge for writing this second Kingdom Hearts/ Overlord crossover.

Chapter 2

Fields

A portal of Darkness suddenly appears in the middle of the field, populated by a flock of sheep grazing on the summer grass. Roxas exits the portal and finds himself no within the city of Rome.

"What is this, this isn't Rome" said Roxas

"_**I apologise for that sire but I made a minor detour into here" **_said the Gnarl's voice in Roxas's mind via the helmet

_Gnarl, is that you? _Thought Roxas

"_**Indeed sire, I can communicate with you though the helmet under your hood since you are the Dark Tower's new Overlord and the mental link is connect" **_said Gnarl _**"Any something is preventing you from entering the City itself so I had to change locations and place the portal here near the farm. But this would do well for a little exercise on your new experience as Overlord"**_

_Why is that? _Thought Roxas

"_**Right now we are needed of more minions for your army, and to spawn them requires life-force" **_said Gnarl

_Life-force? _asked Roxas

"_**An energy source from all living things great and small, from the smallest baby seal to a huge Rock Giant." **_Said Gnarl _**"And those sheep here are perfect source of life-force, that's their true purpose in life, to be sacrificed and have their life harvested by the most malevolent of Overlords. Back, it was baby seals I have to slaughter but the principles the same."**_

_So you want me to slay some animals? _Thought Roxas

"_**Well yes, this is an exercise after all" **_said Gnarl _**"Besides, killing animals is fun. Especially when you let the minions get involved. Try it, trust me you'll enjoy the pleasure of killing"**_

_Well…why not _thought Roxas as he summons his _**Oathkeeper **_and _**Oblivion**_. _Besides, we need their life-force_

"_**That's the spirit" **_said Gnarl as Roxas charges at the flock of sheep and starts slaying them. The bleating filled with fear and galloping away starts when Roxas slain the first few with his 2 keyblades. Sheep's blood stains the blades and their life-force absorbs into Roxas's gauntlet.

Then Roxas suddenly gets this sudden urge, this sensation in his body when he saw the fear filled sheep and the corpses that he'd slain. This sensation feels wonderful, it made him giggle and smirk, and he loves this feeling and his hungry for more. He charges at the Sheep like a madman, killing every sheep he got close to.

He keeps killing more and more sheep until the plains are partially coloured red by the sheep's blood. Roxas is hyperventilating with bliss and laughs loudly and maniacally.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughs Roxas with his head looking up in the sky, still laughing like a madman.

_**Wow, such carnage **_thought Gnarl with surprise and admiration at Roxas's actions _**He slaughtered them like a mad berserker…Heh heh, he will make a PERFECT Overlord beyond comparison.**_

"_**Enjoyed yourself, sire?" **_asked Gnarl

"That was amazing" said Roxas so full of bliss "I never felt so alive, I can't wait until I do this to Xemnas and watch him bleed to death"

"_**Okay calm down, don't overdo it" **_said Gnarl _**"As much as I love total destruction and mass carnage, there is the time when you must use your dominating side"**_

_Dominating side? _Thought Roxas

"_**You know, enslavement, tyranny, converting the good into evil allies" **_said Gnarl _**"Find some farmers but don't kill them. They will be useful to you alive"**_

_How so? _Thought Roxas

"_**You can subdue their minds and they will become you loyal slaves. Plus the Tower does require food in the kitchens, you can't dominate worlds in an empty stomach" **_said Gnarl

_You're right _thought Roxas

"_**Also they will do other duties that would benefit the tower, such as weapons for the minions, gold mining to replenish the tower's finance and also breeding more animals for life-force" **_said Gnarl

_Well that would go to my advantage _thought Roxas

"_**Precisely, although it is your decision since you are the new Overlord and I'm merely your mentor and advisor in the manner" **_said Gnarl

_Is there anything else I need to know about? _Thought Roxas

"_**All in good time, Roxas" **_said Gnarl

Roxas then heads for the farmhouses to practice on his dominating side as an Overlord. Farmers are simple minded folk and show no resistance to the dark influence of the Overlord so they are good for this exercise. However the pathway is blocked by a old broken pillar and it's in the way of the bridge that crosses the river.

"_**Oh just our luck, this pathway is blocking our way to the farms" **_said Gnarl _**No matter, this would go to you advantage to summon your minions"**_

_How do I do that _thought Roxas

"_**Just raise your gauntlet and it will emit a horn-like sound, this will summon the minion that will pop out from the ground like gophers." **_Said Gnarl _**"Don't worry, you can summon them anywhere, Minions have these ancient tunnel ways deep under every world that was once visited and conquered by the previous Overlords. Grubby, the tower's tunnel maker, tunnelled these networks of tunnels so you don't have to worry about calling your army."**_

_That is good news _thought Roxas

"_**Exactly, now summon your minions to move that pillar in the way of the bridge" **_said Gnarl

_Right _thought Roxas as he raised his gauntlet in their air and it starts to create a horn-like sound. The said minions sprout out from the ground and bows to their new master.

"Master" said the Minions

"More that pillar" commands Roxas to his minions

"For the Overlord" obeys the Minions as they scurry to the broken pillar and starts slowly pushing it away and into the river. The broken pillar fell into the river and blocks the water and preventing the flow.

_**Oh my, you just blocked the river" **_said Gnarl _**"No doubt the crops in the farm will wither and die, causing thousands to starve. Now that is evil, however we need the farms to produce food for the towers or you will starve. Not entirely necessary but a good start"**_

_So how will more the pillar _thought Roxas

"_**You can use magic, however since the absence of an Overlord, many of the tower's sacred runes were taken and scattered into many worlds." **_Said Gnarl_** "But fortunately only the **__**Firaga**__** Spell Rune remains"**_

_**Firaga? **__But that's an advanced __**Fire**__ spell _thought Roxas

"_**I know, trust me you can use it" **_said Gnarl _**"now cast **__**Firaga**__** on that pillar and free the water"**_

_Okay _thought Roxas reluctantly as he is not very good with magic. He channels mana into his gauntlet and blasts a huge fireball at the pillar that is blocking the river. The impact of the blast sends Roxas falling back on his ass and grunts as it was a hard landing. Also it hurt his arm from the impact. _Ow, that was intense_

"_**I can see that magic is not your forte, no matter." **_Said Gnarl _**"You destroyed the pillar and the river is flowing again"**_

_You make it sounds that I did a good deed _thought Roxas

"_**I know, unfortunately in order to get what you want, you must gain people's trust and wait for them to lower their guard. In order to do that, you must sometimes do…*shudder* heroic deeds for them"**_said Gnarl in disgust

_I'm not convinced _thought Roxas

"_**Go to the farms and you'll understand" **_said Gnarl

_Alright _thought Roxas reluctantly and unconvinced but crosses the bridge to approach the farm.

Farm

"That was strange, first the river stopped flowing and then it flow back" said one of the farmers.

"Aye, that is strange" said the other farmer "That got me worried back then, thought the river dried up and then the crop will wither and die. Leaving nothing for the harvest"

The river situation caught the farmer attention when they heard no flowing water by the river near their farm. Then the water returns. Meanwhile Roxas arrives at the farm and sees the confused farmers staring at the river.

"_**You see, the farmers are now curious about the river that recently returned flowing while it was blocked by the pillar" **_Said Gnarl. _**"You need to be careful when you do evil deeds, not that I'm saying you can't do evil, but there are opportunities to use them. Like this for example, sneak up on them and enslave their minds"**_

_Enslave their minds?___Thought Roxas

"_**I developed a power to manipulate the mind of humans during my reign, such as possession, mind conversion and alteration of memories" **_said Gnarl _**"Such techniques are useful for an Overlord such as yourself, sire. It would do you many favours for requiring mistresses, if you know what I mean"**_

_You mean make them believe that they're in love with me _thought Roxas

"_**Precisely" **_said Gnarl _**"Those farmers have weak minds and have no immunity of being enslaved by you. Use the spell called **__**Evil Presence **__**to subdue them into your loyal slaves."**_

_How do I do that? _Thought Roxas

"_**Just let the evil within you flow around your body, then concentrate it into your arm and unleash it into the farmers" **_said Gnarl _**"Once they kneel down the spell is effective and you got yourself a slave. Go on, try it"**_

Roxas channels his evil energy into his fist, it starts to cackle in lightning and spark occasionally. He reaches out his hand and unleashes lighting at the farmers. The Farmers, unaware of Roxas's presence, drop down on their knees and screaming in pain while they are being overwhelmed by the evil from Roxas. Roxas stops as he pulls his hand away to see the results, the farmers stand up slowly, their eyes are glowing blue with sparks blinking occasionally.

"My lord" said farmers emotionlessly as they bow down to Roxas.

"_**Well done, good work for your first attempt" **_said Gnarl. _**"But know this, your abilities grows more powerful when you use them. So don't forget to practice now and then." **_

_So what now? _Thought Roxas

"_**To Rome, of course" **_said Gnarl _**"I taught you the basics of the Overlord, now to test what you have learned. But don't worry; there are other abilities you will learn in the future. Now let us march for Rome"**_

Roxas reaches out his hand and opens a portal of darkness to enter. Before he does, he turns his head to the enslaved farmers and gives out orders.

"Get to work and deliver the products to the tower" said Roxas before he heads for the city of Rome.

Rome: Front Gates

Roxas is walking towards the City of Rome, Rome is surrounded by 50 foot high walls to protect it from enemy invaders. And the gates are heavily guarded by soldiers in armour.

"_**Ah Rome, such a wonderful city so peaceful and pleasant, bah not my kind of place" **_said Gnarl. _**"I prefer dark gloomy place with total misery on the side, full of corrupted souls and cunning thieving bastards. *sigh* I do miss those good times when this city was once under the dark influence of the previous Overlord when the citizens were enslaved, bowing down do his malevolence, and cowering in fear when he approaches, ah good times.**_

_**But no more now since that meddlesome hero with his **__**Soul Calibur **__**came and liberated this city. Oh if only you predecessor obtains the infamous **__**Soul Edge **__**and killed that blasted Hero. Well that is all in the past now since you are our new Overlord."**_

_So I need to obtain that weapon _thought Roxas

"_**It is optional but yes" **_said Gnarl _**"However I think we should start the conquest of Rome, just to make everyone know that a New Overlord has been crowned"**_

_I couldn't agree more_ thought Roxas until he reached the gate and was stopped by the guards.

"You heading to the city?" said the guards

"Yes" said Roxas

"Well okay but don't do anything stupid" said the guard "ever since the ruins of the Tower unleashed a dark aura, Captain Siegfried is getting concerned about it"

"And in the meantime, welcome to Rome" said the second guard.

Roxas enters through the gates and into the city itself.

Rome: City Square

"_**Foolish humans, they do not know that they just let in the Next Overlord" **_laughs Gnarl _**"Ah the advantage of human stupidity. Anyway, since you know the basics of being an Overlord you need to start gathering life-force, which mean you get to kill everything and everyone *evil cackle*"**_

"_**Gnarl is right" **_said the familiar voice of the Old Overlord_** "Not only that, it will also increase your Mana capabilities as well, enough to bring back a certain someone"**_

_Xion _thought Roxas as he summons his minions from the ground, that's not all that he summoned. Coming out the ground are humanoid beings wearing grey long sleeved coats, grey hakama pants and black pointed boots. Their heads are a cylinder shape with 6 diagonal eye slits. Each are wielding 2 katanas strapped on their backs and crossed together.

"This is for her" said Roxas until he commands his small minion group and his Samurai. "Attack everything and everyone; bring me their life-force."

The Minions and Samurai obey, they scatter all around the city square and raiding the houses, markets and other buildings. Killing everyone inside, be they women, children, elderly or men, it's irrelevant to the new Overlord as he keeps thinking about Xion and bring her back to life.

The screams of citizens are heard from inside the building until sickly splatters appear to silence the screams. The Minions and Samurai returns to their master with the life-force for him to absorb. The minions leave him and return to slaughter the innocent and gather more life-force for him while Roxas walks towards the stone bridge over the river.

BOOM

Then suddenly a house near the bridge exploded and flaming debris covers the entrance.

"_**Blast, that burning debris is blocking your way of conquering this city" **_said Gnarl _**"Oh if only we have the Reds"**_

_Why is that? _Thought Roxas

"_**Well sire, there are many minion tribes that serves the Overlord for generations. But unfortunately during the death of the previous one, the tribes left the tower and only the browns remain. But, you can claim those tribes back if you can find and obtain their hives. The hives help spawn newborn minions that requires life-force"**_

_And until then, I ca't go though the burning debris _thought Roxas

"_**I'm sorry sire" **_said Gnarl until suddenly the city guards approaches the square and surrounds the Overlord and his minions and Samurai. _**Oh dear, all that damage caught the guard's attention. This it bad news…for them *evil cackle*"**_

"What the…how did those demons get out of the dungeons" said one of the guards

"You moron, those demons aren't red, they don't even have horns" said the other guards.

"Its irrelevant now" said the third guard "Captain Siegfried wants the threat neutralized. Demon or no"

"_**Hmm, those foolish humans must be talking about the Reds, they have them prisoner." **_Said Gnarl _**"Take one of those guards prisoner so we can interrogate. They'll know where the Reds are" **_

"Minions, kill the guards but leave one alive" said Roxas to the minions until he turns to the Samurai "Samurai, capture one of the guards"

The Samurai bows to their master and charges to imprison one of the guards for interrogation. The Minions are ruthless and showed no mercy the guards as they are all over the guards and constantly stabbing them to death and stealing their life-force for Roxas to absorb.

The battle was not a pretty sight as most of the minions were gouging the guard's eyes out, dismembering them and occasionally decapitating them until blood sprays out if the neck cavity. Only one guard remains, restrained by the Samurai and their swords near his neck. The look of fear is show in his eyes and cold shivers run down his spine when he saw the brutal carnage that befell his comrades.

"P-Please don't kill me" begs the remaining guard as Roxas approaches him "I'll do anything.

"I know" said Roxas darkly "fear does work that way, you'll do anything to stay alive. Ever betrayal"

"What do you mean?" said the guard

"I know you've got the Reds captive" said Roxas "and you are going to reveal them to me…or else"

"Or else what?" said the guard

"Or else I will kill you, but not the way my minions kill you friends" said Roxas "What I would do is pin you on the wall, light a large fire under you, watch you slowly burn while your ankles will be bind in metal chains. The chains will heat up, burn your skin to listen to your screams and then pour oil all over you until you are engulfed in flames."

The Guard knows that Roxas was being serious as he can tell by looking at the Overlord golden eyes. He gulps and decides to cooperate, if he wanted to live.

"The barracks, they are in the barracks" said Guard "including that strange red flaming rock."

"Thank you" said Roxas before he then plunges _**Oblivion**_ into the guard's chest and pierced his heart."

"B-But you said you'll let me live if I cooperate" said the guard before he collapses to his death and died.

"I lied" said Roxas as he then turns away and leaves the city square with the minions and Samurai following.

Barracks: Training room

Roxas and his minions and Samurai barges though the barrack doors and sent 2 Guards flying to the walls of the training room. Roxas wasted no time killing every guard in his path as he approaches the training room. The room is circular, furnished with training dummies, bull's eye targets and various weapons on stacks. No one is inside the room as they are no dead and the rest are elsewhere within the barracks.

As Roxas reaches the centre of the room, the portcullis drops down and blocks the way Roxas came from and also the eat and west staircases are blocked by 2 other portcullises lowered by the guards turning the 4-spoke winches.

Roxas is trapped and looks up to railing to see the Captain of the guard, Siegfried Schtauffen. A man in his 40s, long blonde hair and a long thin scar down though his left eye from to his above his brow to his cheek. He has stubble on his face slowly forming a goatee. He is wearing heavy armor but his head remains bare to reveal his face, and he wields a zweihander with a crystal motif and is radiating a blue glow.

"You must be Siegfried" said Roxas

"Indeed I am" said Siegfried "and no doubt that you are the Overlord"

"You're right" said Roxas "but how did you know?"

"It's because I sensed the dark malevolent aura flowing out from the old tower" said Siegfried "also those red demons attacked Rome once and nearly burned the city if it wasn't for me that defeated them and imprisoned the rest"

"And the hive, where is it?" said Roxas

"I am not stupid" said Siegfried "why would I tell you that?"

"Because you don't have a choice" said Roxas "I will tear this city apart if you don't tell me where the Hive is"

"You dare threaten me?" said Siegfried "I am the captain of the guard. I defend this city from invaders and malevolent beings. No doubt that you're after that accursed sword _**Soul Edge**_."

"I am" said Roxa

"Well you're too late as that blade claimed another innocent victim as its wielder" said Siegfried "The evil aura of that blade is overwhelming and it corrupts your very soul. Forcing you to bring death and destruction, I witnessed this because I was once a former wielder of that evil blade"

"Well then, I just have to kill the current owner of the _**Soul Edge**_" said Roxas

"I don't think so" said Siegfried as he jumps over the ledge and lands down onto his feet, his Zweihander _**Soul Calibur**_ in his 2 hands and ready for battle. "You will not leave here alive, Overlord"

"Is that right?" said Roxas as his summons _**Oblivion **_and _**Oathkeeper**_ in his hands and poses for battle. "Let this battle decide who lives and who dies"

Siegfried and Roxas charges toward each other and clash their blades on one another. The impact of the blades created a small after shock and made the room rumble. The guards watching starts to lose their balance and a few fell on their asses when the aftershock struck them.

The battle commences as the Overlord and Rome's captain of the guard clash their weapons.

CLANG

CLANG

Roxas crosses his keyblades to block Seigfried's zweihander and then swings his _**Oblivion**_ horizontally and gashed the captain of the guard's chestplate. But the slash only scarred the armour and didn't go though it as Siegfried jumped back. Roxas raised his gauntlet to summon his minions to aid him against Rome's captain of the guard, Siegfried is now overwhelmed by the minions but not for long as he swung his mighty _**Soul Calibur**_ at them and slaughtered them. But his victory was short-lived as the young Overlord sent in his Samurai nobodies next and sent out a dozen fireballs casted by his _**Firaga**_ spell. Some of the fireballs went astray and caused the guardroom on fire.

While the build is ablaze, the battle continues as Roxas joins in with his Samurai nobodies against Siegfried.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

They clash their blades once again but the battle will soon end as smoke engulfs the room. Siegfried steps back a few paces away from Roxas as the smoke is burning his eyes and blinding his view. Roxas is nowhere to be seen and the smoke is making it complicated for the captain of the guard to locate him.

"Come on out" said Siegfried while he starts coughing as the smoke enters his lungs. "I know you're there, I can feel your evil presence"

Then suddenly a dozen blades sticks out from Siegfried's chest as Key like one touches his neck. The smoke temporally clears to see Roxas and his Samurai behind him and the _**Oblivion**_ waiting to decapitate the _**Soul Calibur**_ wielding warrior.

"You lose" said Roxas as he then slit Siegfried's throat and snatched the _**Soul Calibur **_off his hands while Siegfried collapses to his death.

The Zweihander tries to fight off Roxas's evil aura but it cannot overwhelm it and the benevolent aura disperses and consumed by Roxas's evil. The _**Soul Calibur **_ now radiates in Roxas's dark evil energy and now glow in a golden aura. He then turns to the portcullis blocking the west stairs and swings the zweihander at it. The blade slices through the portcullis and the lower half collapses for Roxas to enter though.

He climbs up the stairs and reaches to upper level where the prison cells are located.

Upper floor: Cell rooms

BOOM!

The fire starts to spread and it reaches the scattered gunpowder kegs that wee left behind. This means Roxas doesn't have enough time to waste before the entire building collapses on him. The cells are littered with Reds, the minions that can use fire and also absorb it and go though fire hazardous places like the barracks right now. Roxas pulls out his 2 keyblades and unlocks the cell doors with them with only a tap on the keyholes. Dozens of Reds were released and starts extinguishing the flames that are getting in Roxas's way while he reaches for the final cell door, where the hive of the Reds is located.

BOOM

The fires reached the basement where a huge pile of gunpowder kegs are located and ignited them. Causing the entire building to go up in flames; Roxas located the Red hive and commands the Reds to carry it since they can survive this enflamed place.

"_**Sire, I sent Grubby to place a Waypoint gate in the room where you slain Siegfried. You can escape through there and teleport the hive into the Tower's spawning pits. Hurry, the building is going to topple down any minute" **_warns Gnarl

Training room

The fire alerted many of the guards and servants of the barracks, they are evacuating the flame engulfed building before it collapses. However the beams of the building started to break and collapsed over the exit. Many of the guards and servants escaped but only one didn't.

A teenage girl with long black hair and brown eyes, panic is shown on her face as she is trapped inside this burning barracks. More beams are starting to break and collapse, forcing the teenage girl to rush into the training room. Still panicking of being trapped, she didn't notice Roxas and bumped into him and fell down on the floor and banged her head, render her unconscious.

Roxas saw the teenage servant girl unconscious and gazed at her, his golden eyes widen in shock and awe is her familiar beauty.

"Xion" said Roxas softly under his throat until the building is getting more unstable as the flames are eating away on the beams of the barrack roof. He turns to the Reds and hurrying them up to place the Hive onto the Waypoint gate. Then he turns his attention to the unconscious servant girl and picks her up bridal style and leaves the barracks with via the portal of darkness.

Outside the Barracks

The barracks now collapse down into a huge pile of burning debris, the citizens panicked at this and many are trying to put out the fire to prevent the fire spreading across the city. Meanwhile on one of the rooftops of the city, a figure watched the entire building explode burn and collapse down.

Due to the smoke partially covering the sky, the figure's appearance is hidden in shadow but shows that the figure is female due to the slim feminine body but her golden eyes and red sclera are shown and also her left demonic left arm that reaches up to her shoulder and has a glowing yellow eye on the forearm.

"_**Ssssss….I sensssse an Eviiillll presssssense from that burrrning barracksssss" **_said a demonic voice is a hissing slurping tone _**"Evillll sssso powerful, sssso ssstrong, so overwhelming that it makesss me sssshiver in feaaaarrr…sssssssss.**_

"Should we find out that that evil is" asked the female figure to that demonic voice, which is coming from her demonic looking sword and shield, which has each a glowing yellow demonic eye.

"_**Sssss…nooo, not yet….Sssssss" **_said the demonic sword and shield _**"We must go before HE comesssss…sssssss"**_

Without saying another word, the female figure leaves the area and into the darkness. Meanwhile the burning barracks also caught the attention of someone. A Teenage boy with short messy blonde hair and wearing a black and navy blue jacket with a scale design, he wields an Iai blade radiating in blue holy aura. He wields a second incarnation of the _**Soul Calibur **_that took form of the Iai blade.

"By all the former gods of mount Olympus, what happened" said the teenager in shock at this. "What happened, where's Siegfried?"

"Captain Siegfried is dead, Sir Patroklos" said one of the guard that escaped the burned out barracks. "An force of evil attacked and killed him"

"Was it her?" asked Patroklos to the guard

"No" said the guard "and it wasn't Nightmare either. The captain said it was…even worse than him and her all together"

"By Zeus, where is that person responsible for this?" demanded Patroklos

"We don't know, Sir" said the guard "He disappeared out of nowhere"

"I see" said Patroklos sighing and glances at the burning building. "Let us prepare for Siegfried's funeral, bring me his body"

"Yes sir" said the guards

_Whatever caused this, he or she must me stopped _thought Patroklos frowning with worry and alert.

Dark Tower: throne room

Roxas returns to the tower with the unconscious raven haired servant girl that he rescued. He noticed that he saw an altar in the centre of the room with blood red candles, intoxicating incense burning in the air and an old spell book opened to reveal a certain page prepared for the Overlord.

"Welcome back, sire" said Gnarl "I did take the liberty of preparing the altar for you. Just place the young lady there and we'll begin"

Roxas placed the unconscious servant girl on the altar then he turns to the throne room to rest.

"Sire?" said Gnarl

"I…I just need a few minutes" said Roxas as he sits on the throne and relaxes. "That battle against Siegfried and escaping though that burning barracks took its toll on me. Not to mention the experience I gained from it. I felt stronger than before after slaying those guards at the barracks"

"Every battle does that; sire" said Gnarl "You will grow stronger and more powerful in every battle. But there are more powerful foes for you to face, Siegfried is just the start"

"Yeah" said Roxas as he then drops his head and starts to fall asleep on the throne. His mind lingers into his mindscape and his visit to the old Overlord and Xion begins.

Gnarl can hear the young Overlord's soft snoring and starts to chuckle.

"Can't blame him, he had a busy day but he has to continue more later on" said Gnarl "that incident with the barracks alerted Rome's military forces and no doubt that they increased the security around there. But I have full confidence that our new master will penetrate their defenses and dominate that city. All shall know the all powerful Overlord or perish from existence. *evil cackle*"

Roxas's mindscape

Roxas returns back to his mindscape once again and reveals himself to the old Overlord. The former bastion of evil saw everything Roxas committed in the city and was impressed by it. The visions are shown like holographic screens surrounding the stained glass platform, replaying every action made by Roxas. Every scene of carnage, destruction and total barbarism is constantly playing over and over for the Overlord's entertainment.

"**I'm impressed, you did well in your first dark quest of evil" **said the Overlord **"Even my actions didn't compare to such brutality and merciless killing you committed. Each battle makes you stronger, Roxas. And since you defeated and murdered Siegfried and obtained his **_**Soul Calibur **_**sword, you now can use that spell to resurrect Xion. I trust that you obtained a suitable vessel for her?"**

"Yes" said Roxas

"**Then go and perform the ritual"** said the Overlord **"Xion's soul and heart needs an ark and your evil will sustain it"**

"I will" said Roxas "But first I need to speak to her, she needs to be aware of the situation"

"**I understand" **said the Overlord as he then disappears into darkness and Xion appears in his place. Still remains sleeping she starts to slowly open her eyes and yawns loudly and stretches her arms. She then turns to see Roxas in front of her, with delight she leaps out of the throne and glomps into Roxas's arms.

"Roxas, you're okay" said Xion with relief and delight to see her friend again. "I thought I hurt you"

"You didn't" said Roxas in a whisper as tears seep out from his eyes and embraces her lovingly and allows the tears to seep more. "It's good to see you again. Never again would we be apart"

"What do you mean?" said Xion confused of Roxas's words.

"You faded in my arms, when we were forced to fight each other" said Roxas "You were scattering into oblivion, fading away from me. Made me so lonely without you"

Xion frowns sadly at this and returns the embrace to her fellow nobody friend; her embrace is warm and comforting to Roxas. He never wanted to let go of her, never again.

"I'm here now" said Xion "I'll be with you"

"Yes…about that" said Roxas "there's something I needed to ask you something.

Roxas explained her about him being the next Overlord since the Tower Heart responded to his act of vengeance and brewed up hatred and overwhelmed darkness within him. He told her about what he did to grow stronger to conjure a spell to bring her back to the real world and asked her to be his queen in his soon to be dark kingdom.

All this explanation was too much for Xion, at first Roxas was concerned about her fearing him for being thie evil Overlord until Xion did something that he never expected her to do.

She is kissing him.

It seems the dark influence of Roxas's has casued Xion to slightly reveal her dark self and her true desires. Her kiss is deep, passionate and true, her tongue is deep inside Roxas's mouth and wrestling with his. Roxas's eyes turns from shock to passion as he joins in with the kiss and embraces her deeply for 10 minutes before they break up the kiss for air.

"I will love to be your queen, Roxas" said Xion "Xemnas caused his and he must pay. You and I, together we will conquer all worlds and everyone will bow down to us"

"I like the sound of that" said Roxas with a smirk before he returns the kiss and Xion does to.

Later: Real World

Later on, Roxas begins the ritual to bring Xion back to life. The servant girl is placed on the altar and still unconscious, dressed up in an unzipped black coat revealing a black V-shape bikini to show up her B-cup breasts. A dozen of minions are dressed up in black cowls, bowing down to the altar as its part of the ritual.

Roxas slowly approaches to the altar with the spell tome in his hands, reading the instructions of the spell and the incantation for it. As he memorizes the spell, he gives the tome to Gnarl and leans close to the unconscious servant girl who would be sacrificed to be Xion's vessel.

"Don't worry, Xion" said Roxas as he caresses the unconscious girl's cheek "we'll be together again. _**Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…"**_

Roxas chants the spell and his hands starts to glow in a bright light and forcefully placed on the girl's forehead and left breast. He continues the chant while he concentrates on controlling the spell.

"…_**Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…"**_

The Spell is rapidly draining his Mana but Roxas doesn't stop as he focuses while the drainage makes him grow weaker and weaker.

"…_**Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…"**_

The memories and spirit or the unconscious servant girl is slowly being pulled out of her body. Rendering her into an empty soulless body, this is Roxas intention for Xion's return.

"_**Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…OKIKAERU TAME NI HAKAI SURU!"**_

The incantation is complete, the soul and memories of the servant girl are removed and destroyed and replaced by Xion's soul and memories as light shoots out from Roxa's chest and merges in the soulless body. Roxas collapses onto his knees as the spell drained him of his mana, he pants breathlessly and his tongue is out as his is extremely exhausted from the spell.

Then suddenly the girl's body sits up from the altar and stands up, Roxas is too tired to realise until a hand touches his cheek and starts stroking it. He looks up to see the girl awake, the spell was a success, Xion is resurrected. However due to the evil influence of the current Overlord and the Dark Tower, Xion's brown eyes are now malevolently gold just like Roxa's. But Roxas doesn't care as he has Xion again.

"Xion" said Roxas as he placed his hand on her hand that is touching his cheek and smiled at the successful resurrection of his now first mistress and future Queen Xion. He slowly stands up so that his eyes are meeting hers. Tears seep out from his golden eyes, not tears of sorrow but of joy. He is filled with joy and relief to have Xion back, happy that he will never be alone again. He instantly wraps his arms around her into a loving embrace and receives an embrace from Xion in return.

They are together again.

"I'm so glad you are back in my arms, Xion" said Roxas "I thought I would never see you again"

"Neither did I" said Xion as she then starts kissing Roxas on the cheek "but here I am, here to be with you forever"

"I like the sound of that" said Roxas as he then kisses her on the lips and Xion joins. As they kiss, things start to heat up. Their kiss grows deeper and hungrier. Xion and Roxas starts moving their arms all around each other, Roxas's left hand lifts up to grope one of Xion's breast and Xion's right hand is cupping Roxa's huge between his pants.

Xion breaks the kiss but Roxas moves his lips towards her neck and starts kissing while she starts to talk.

"R-Roxas, I-I think we should do it" moans Xion as she can feel Roxas's hands on her breast and pussy and his tongue licking her neck while he kisses it. "Make me your Queen, make me yours"

Roxas agrees with no upmost hesitation, he lifts her over his shoulder, that caused her to yelp in surprise, and cleared the altar of everything and placed her on it with himself over her.

"Leave us" said Roxas to the minions in a cold commanding tone with a hint of raw lust hidden inside as his eyes hungrily gazes at Xion's half naked and beautiful form. **"NOW!"**

The minions obey out of fear and loyalty, including Gnarl who knew that this isn't the right time for him to be when there the Overlord and his new mistress involved. Roxas wasted no time removing Xion's new clothes and his own. Xion feels nervous and embarrassed of being naked in front of her friend/love interest. After Roxas removed his clothes, he spread open Xion's legs and moves between them, his penis ready in position and his hovering over Xion's bare chest and face.

"Are you ready?" said Roxas

"Yes Roxas, but be gentle" said Xion "It's my first time"

Roxas is glad to hear that Xion is a virgin and coincidentally her vessel is. He will be her first and her only first as she is his mistress, his queen and no one will ever take her.

"Okay, I will" said Roxas as he slowly enters her.

Xion winces in pain as her hymen is breaking due to the insertion of Roxas's penis. Tears seep out as the pain is hurting her until Roxas comforts her in a kiss which she accepts and joins. After a few minutes, the pain diminishes and Xion feels more comfortable, she nods at Roxas to begin, which he instantly did. He then starts thrusting in while hold onto her slim waist, Xion can feel him inside her and starts to moan at every thrust.

"Ah…Roxas!" moans Xion

Unknown to both of them or simply don't care, the tower is starting to rumble in rhythm of every thrust Roxas make while fuck his Queen.

The rumbling gets violent as Roxas thrusts harder and harder, the rumble gets louder and quicker as Roxas moves faster in his pace. Xion feels her climax coming and starts to release her juices out of her hole but Roxas remains. They change positions but Roxas remains inside her as they switch to doggy style. Roxas continues fucking Xion hard and fast, making her moan in ecstasy, she balances on one arm and uses her free arm to pay with one of her breasts. Then Roxas changes position again and moves her onto his lap but his cock remains inside her, his hands cups onto Xion's breasts and fondles with them, and pinching her nipples which made Xion moan in ecstasy.

"Roxas, don't stop, keep fucking me" moans Xion

Roxas says nothing as he moves his lips toward Xion's neck and starts kissing and sucking it. Xion continues to moan more and more by Roxa's touch and thrusting.

Roxas continues until he starts to reach his climax and speeds up, making Xion bounce up and down on his lap. With a more more thrusts, Roxas came inside Xion and both of them collapse onto the altar. Tired and exhausted, the cuddle into each other's arms and fell asleep.

"I love you, Roxas" said Xion as she sleeps with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, my beautiful queen" said Roxas as he too sleeps with Xion in his arms. Never again will they be apart, not even Xemnas would dare try to.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Overlord of Nothingness

A/N: I wanted to thank Red X the Thief for giving me this challenge for writing this second Kingdom Hearts/ Overlord crossover.

Chapter 3

Later at Night

Night has fallen after the love making of Roxas and his new Queen Xion. The cold breeze woke Roxas up and Xion snuggles even closer to get warm. Roxas smiles as he watches his sleeping beauty snuggle into him while he casually plays with her raven hair. Although Roxas is happy to have Xion return, it does not fill the void within him, no thanks to his nobody status to be eternally empty.

"It's not enough" whispered Roxas to himself "not enough, I want more. More to fill the void that is eating away inside me"

Roxas stands up from the altar and wrapped Xion with a pelt that is on the floor. Then he stands up, butt naked, and walks towards the Tower Heart. The Heart sensed its new master's desires and projected a view of someone.

"Ever since I saw her in my unconscious state, I can't get her out of my head" said Roxas "I'll find you…Naminé"

(Flashback: 1 week ago)

Roxa's mindscape

Before he was crowned the next Overlord, Roxa's conscience is floating in the darkness of his psyche. He is neither falling, floating or on solid ground as there is nothing but darkness.

_Wh-Where am I? _thought Roxas as he open his eyes and sees nothing but darkness.

"_Roxas…Roxas can you hear me?"_

_Who's there, where are you?_

"_Follow the light, it will guide you"_

Roxas looks at the bright light and follows it, the closer he gets to the light the bright it gets until he is completely engulfed by it. The brightness is blinding when Roxas enters through the light source, he temporally close his eyes until he opens them and sees that he is in a white room with matching white furniture. On the walls are drawing pinned up, various drawing of certain familiar things that Roxas known about. Then he saw the very picture and made his eyes seep out tears. The picture of him and Xion holding hands together and smiling happily, he placed his gloved hand on the picture and leans his head on it as he weeps in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Xion" said Roxas as he cry in guilt. "I failed you"

"_Don't cry, Roxas"_

"Huh?" said Roxas as he turns to see a girl in a beautiful white dress, beautiful blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. "Who are you?"

The blonde girl smiles sweetly at Roxas and just looks at him.

"_My name is Naminé" _said girl telepathically as her mouth is not moving to speech. _"And like you, I'm a Nobody born by Sora's sacrifice"_

"Sora" said Roxas as he frowns at the name

"_I can see your anger of him as you blame him for your existence" _said Naminé _"And you share the burden that you don't deserve. But that is the curse of all us Nobodies…where nothing but empty shells waiting to be refilled and absorbed back into our original"_

"I disagree" said Roxas "I never wanted to become a sacrifice for that fool. It was him that my comrades betrayed me so that they could not let Sora return to his former self. I am not a part of Sora. I am a part of no one; I am me and only me."

Rage boils within Roxa's empty as he remembered those events that help fuelled his hatred.

"Sora…Xemnas…that Xemnas imposter, they are to blame. They are the bane of my existence and I won't rest until I have my revenge and avenge Xion's death"

Naminé smiled sadly at this as she understands Roxas's pain and grief boiling within him.

"_I pray that you have your revenge…as I wish to have mine" _said Naminé

"What do you mean?" said Roxas

"_Ever since I was born by Sora's sacrifice along with your birth, a man named DiZ took me and used me to restore Sora's memories and bring him back from his slumber. The restoration is nearly completed and you are the last piece for the completion" _said Naminé _"I was only used as a tool by that man, he never treated me like a person because I am not human and said I don't have a heart. I may not have a heart but I know how it feels to have one and now I can feel like my heart is broken by the horrible truth. My existence is a curse and I can never live a normal live like those with a heart and with true existence"_

Roxas frowned at this and walk towards Naminé; he embraced her in a comforting hug. Naminé gasped in shock at this until she starts to weep happily and joins in the embrace while her tears seep out from her eyes.

"That man is a fool" said Roxas "You are you and you should cherish that. I will help you be free, help exact your revenge. I will come for you and tear out that bastard's heart and shatter it in front of him. I'll come for you, I promise"

"_Thank you, Roxas_" said Naminé as she gives Roxas a kiss on the cheek before she fades away in a bright light.

(Flashback ends)

"Ever since I saw her in my unconscious state, I can't get her out of my head" said Roxas as he placed his hand on the Tower Heart, almost wanting to caress the girl's cheek. "I will get you…Naminé"

Next Day: Dark Tower

A day has past after Xion is resurrected and back in the arms of the current Overlord Roxas. The Overlord and his Queen at the throne room sitting on the throne while basking in the tower's malevolent aura. Xion is snuggles in Roxas's left arm while sitting on his lap. Her eyes narrowed, nearly closed and her facial expression is relaxed while Roxas plays with her hair.

Meanwhile, Roxas commanded the minions to renovate the Dark Tower and restore it to its former glory. The upper floor is under construction but due to the mass number of minions it would take the end of the day to finish. The sound of construction is heard from upstairs but merely faint thanks to the thickness of the tower walls and ceilings. At the forges, Giblet the tower's blacksmith is repairing and strengthen the weapons and armour for his master before he leaves to resume his invasion of Rome.

Down at the dungeons, the Samurai Nobodies are training to prepare for battle.

Anyway while Roxas waits for his armour, swords and army to prepare. He relaxes on the throne with his Queen and begins kissing in her and gets a kiss in return. Roxas wrap his right arm around her waist and slivers his left arm to grope her ass. Xion moans at the touch and smiles while she kisses her Overlord lover.

"Xion" said Roxas as he continues to kiss his queen's neck.

"Yes?" moaned Xion

"I was thinking…that I could have a harem" said Roxas

This made Xion sit up and look at Roxas with confusion.

"What to you mean?" said Xion

"As an Overlord it is custom to have one to continue my legacy" said Roxas "You might know this but when I was in a coma, I met this woman in my thoughts. A nobody just like us but isn't loyal to Organization XIII. Her name is Naminé, like us she was being used as a tool and I promised to save her"

Xion lightly frowned when she heard that and understands why Roxas is doing this. It's the curse of being a Nobody, you are completely empty inside and having just one isn't enough. She gives Roxas a kiss on the cheek and smiles at him.

"As long as I'm your first Mistress and Queen, I don't mind you having a Harem" said Xion until she pulls a seductive smirk on him. "Besides; I don't mind going Bi for you"

Roxas smiles while he blushes at the smirk, the 2 began kissing and embracing into each others arms. Then suddenly a blue flash engulfed the area and a group of Browns and Reds appears with someone in the centre. Roxas turns to this and smiles evilly at this.

"Well done, Minions" said Roxas as he stands up and spread his arms out as he is pleased. The reason he is pleased is because Roxas sent a group of minions to locate and save a certain female Nobody from the clutches of her jailer. "You have accomplished your mission, now leave us"

"Yes master" said the minions as they scurry back into their spawning pits.

Roxas looks at Naminé and gets a glance in return; he walks away from his throne and towards her. Roxas bows to her and receives a curtsy, he offers her his hand and she takes it. Then he pulls her into a hug and Naminé hugs back.

"Thank you so much, Roxas" said Naminé "I thought I never leave that place"

"It's not a problem" said Roxas as he stroke Naminé's beautiful blonde hair. "You and I share a common foe and I assure you that they'll perish by my hand."

"Thank you" said Naminé as she smiles and closed her eyes, her head resting on Roxas's chest. Roxas probably knows that Naminé is exhausted and needs some rest, so he carries her in a bridal position and takes her to the throne. Xion took a glimpse of the new girl and smiles at her.

"She's beautiful" said Xion as she gazes at her beauty.

"Yes" said Roxas as he sits back on the throne gently and places her on his lap and lying on his chest while his arms are around her to keep her comfortable and feel safe. "Beautiful and alone…but not anymore, I'm here to protect her."

Meanwhile

At the darkest night somewhere in a small village near the city, a portal of darkness opens that caused the sheep bleat and the cows bellow in fear.

"What's all the commotion?" said a farmer as he left the house in his pyjamas and wielding a matchlock musket. Then he saw the portal and gasped in shock as he saw someone exiting the portal. He aims his musket at the hooded stranger and shudders in fear. "Hold it right there, stranger"

The hooded stranger turns his hood covered head at the farmer in his pyjamas, and then he looks away and started to walk.

"I said hold it" said the farmer as he cocks his musket at the stranger. Then stranger stops and sharply turns at the farmer with now a saw off musket as it was cut off by something.

"Listen pal, I don't have time for this" said the stranger "So get this memorised because I'll say this once. Beat it"

The farmer in his pyjamas didn't hesitate go as he ran towards his house. The hooded stranger stretches his arms and tilted his neck until a slight click was heard. Then he took off his hood to reveal his spiky long red hair and green eyes with dark red upside down teardrops under them. It's Axel.

"No doubt about it, he's here" said Axel, then he snap his fingers and something rises up from the ground. They are vaguely human, wearing white and purple clothing with very long sleeves with 4 blade-like segments on each arm. Their heads are covered in a purple cap with bandages and a cloth hanging down their faces and with a long horn-like segment on the forehead. They are Assassin Nobodies, the nobodies under the command of Axel.

"Scout the area, let me know if you found him" said Axel to his Assassins.

The Assassins nod before they dove into the ground; Axel pulls his hood over his head and leaves the farm.

Morning: Vatican District

Today is a dark day, literally because dark ominous clouds covers the sky but no sign of rain of any evidence of storms brewing. This is considers a bad omen and everyone is getting worried, even Patroklos is getting concerned as he knows at something evil is coming. Ever since the destruction of the barracks and the death of Rome's captain of the guard Siegfried, things aren't getting easy as people are panicking and causing riots when demands of attacking the tower are made but denied by Patroklos and the Pope himself.

Speaking of Patroklos, he is at the Vatican city, summoned by the his Holiness about the concerns of the Dark Tower. The young Greek warrior kneels to the Pope.

"I see…so you think that is why it is nessercary to keep the city under lock down and put a curfew on it"

"That's right, your Holiness" said Patroklos "Ever since the death of Siegfried, the city is under panic and turmoil. And my _**Soul Calibur**_ is reacting from the malevolent energy far more badly than Nightmare and his _**Soul Edge**_**"**

"I understand" said the Pope "Then I will give you full authority over the Army and my Papal guards. And any news on where is that evil sword?"

"No, we are still searching for it" said Patroklos "and Tira will not tell us where the _**Soul Edge**_ or Pyrrha is"

"I see. Then it's irrelevant to keep her alive" said the Pope "She is beyond redemption and knowing that she will not confess her sins nor would she wants to enter through the gates of St Peter."

"I understand" said Patroklos as he bows at the Pope once again and then leaves the room, where is greeted by Hildegard von Krone, a former princess of the Wolfkrone Kingdom until her father the King was presumed missing and joined with Siegfried to fight against the Malfested and Nightmare until now she is chief commander of the Papal Guards and General of the Roman Army.

"Morning Hilde" said Patroklos as he left the room and arrived at the corridor.

"Guten Morgen (1), Herr Patroklos" said Hilde in her native tongue "Is it true, has those old legends about the tower true"

"Afraid so" said Patroklos sighing "_**Soul Calibur**_ did react when such malevolent energy flowed in the city and sensed it's other half being corrupted by that very evil"

"So you're saying that this ancient evil is after that benevolent sword to wield and corrupt" said Hilde

"And possibly find _**Soul Edge"**_ said Patroklos "but that's not the worse case. Like _**Soul Calibur, Soul Edge**_ has also shattered into 2 pieces and both wielded by Nightmare himself and my sister"

"So we have 3 malevolent beings to deal with?" said Hilde

"That's right, this war against the Malfested has gone too far" said Patroklos "we must end this fight"

Then suddenly _**Soul Calibur**_ reacts and caused Patroklos and Hilde to turn as a portal of darkness appears. Exiting the portal is a hooded figure in a black trench coat, wielding a pair of chakram and is surrounded by strange beings in white and purple with long sleeves.

"Strange, I swore I fought I sensed him here" said the hooded figure as he rub his hooded hear with confusion, then he turns to one of the strange long sleeved figures. "You sure you sensed him here?"

"Who are you? Said Patroklos

"Huh? Oh sorry, looks like I turn a wrong turn" said the hooded figure "Don't mind me, I'll just see myself off"

"Hold it" said Hilde as she points her spear at the hooded figure "You are trespassing on a restricted area, unless you have business with his holiness, you are hereby under arrest"

"Sorry, I'm busy" said the hooded figure in a careless tone "perhaps next time"

"That impudent" grunted Hilde in anger as she then tosses her spear at the hooded figure and only slashed his hood.

The hood tore off and reveals the stranger's face; Axel turns to the 2 warriors and sighed.

"That was my best coat" said Axel frowning at Hilde "It wasn't cheap"

"I don't care about your coat, you are under arrest" said Hilde

"Oh and what if I resist?" said Axel smirking

"Then you die" said Hilde as she pulls out her short sword and charges at Axel.

"Oh dear" Axel sighing at this as he pulls out his Chakram and twirls them for battle, the chakram then ignites in flames and smirks sadistically as he then charges at the female commander.

CLANG

CLANG

As Hilde and Axel clash blades, the entire room engulfs into flames. Patroklos panics at this because the flames will burn the entire building down. He pulls out his _**Soul Calibur**_ and crystallizes the room to prevent the flames spreading, also the crystal covers the flames but the _**Soul Calibur**_ wielder cannot go through to assist Hilde.

CLANG

CLANG

Hilde and Axel continues to fight, 2 are professional warriors and skilled with their weapons. Hilde dodge roll pass Axel's chakrams and grabbed her spear holds it with one hand while holding her short sword with the other.

CLANG

CLANG

Hilde as the advantage with her long range attacks thanks to her spear but also the disadvantage no thanks to Axel throwing his chakrams like boomerangs. The Chakrams are sharp as they are hot, the blades slices through the crystal walls that surrounds him and Hilde. The 2 continues to fight on and on until there was a sound of screams coming from outside the building. This caught the attention of all 3. Patroklos and Hilde turns their attention as the door opens to see a guard covered in blood and gashes slowly walking inside and collapsed, Patroklos rushes towards the guard with concern.

"What happened?" asked Patroklos

"T-They attacked…the emptiness…small demons…Evil…" those where the last words of the guard before he died.

"What?" said Patroklos in shock

"Erm, if you're not going to fight, I'll be off" said Axel as he took the opportunity to escape.

"Oh no you don't" said Hilde as she leaves the room to chase Axel.

"Hilde, wait" said Patroklos

But it was too late; Hilde entered the portal and followed Axel. Patroklos then turns to the door and exits it.

Rome: City Square

Roxas is back in Rome and this time he is going full tyrant as his minion and Samurai army are attacking the city. Equipped in his armour and wielding his _**Soul Calibur **_and_** Oblivion**_, he slays his enemies and extracted their life-force to spawn more minions which he did. More deaths of his enemies mean the expansion of Roxa's force. Soon the city will be overtaken and Rome's military will be crippled and forced to submit.

"_**Firaga!"**_ said roxas as he casts a huge fireball at small garrison and incinerated them. He casts _**Firaga**_ again and again and reduced them into ash. The army has been decimated and the rest were forced to retreat while Roxas harvests the life-force from the fallen soldiers and unfortunate citizens and children. "Not bad for a workout"

"_**Excellent work Sire, but you have plenty more to do to conquer this" **_said Gnarl communicating telepathically to Roxas _**"But this city will be useless if you kill all those cretins, it's best to enslave them and force them to submit you as their ruler"**_

_Obviously, what do you think I'm doing _thought Roxas _best to make people fear me and know how futile it is to oppose me._

"_**Hmmm you do make a valid point, very well I'll leave you with your Overlording." **_said Gnarl

_You do that_ thought Roxas until he noticed someone running out of the streets and noticed it's Axel. "What the…Axel?"

"Roxas, there you are" said Axel as he spotted the young Overlord "I've been looking for you"

"I SAID STOP, VILLIAN!"

Axel is being chased by Hilde and a few of her soldiers, then she stops and saw Roxas with the now corrupted half of _**Soul Calibur**_ that use to belong to Siegfried.

"It's you, you're the one who murdered Siegfried" said Hilde as she points at Roxas.

"So what if I am" said Roxas

"Then you will die" said Hilde as she charges at Roxas but was interrupted by soaring flames caused by Axel's chakrams.

"I don't think so" said Axel smirking "Now that I found my friend, I don't have a reason to run. Roxas, could we talk later? I want to teach this bitch a lesson"

"Go ahead" said Roxas "I have personal business here anyway, I'll be back in this very spot"

"Cheers" said Axel as he let Roxas leave.

"Stop right there" said Hilde as she attempts to stop the young Overlord but Axel once again stops her.

"No, YOU stop right there" said Axel

"This doesn't concern you, knave" said Hilde

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" said Axel "and I can't let you stop Roxas whatever he's doing. He's got a good reason of doing personal stuff and I respect that, can't let you interfere"

"So what are you going to do to prevent me?" said Hilde

"Well kick you ass is one thing in mind" said Axel as he twirls his chakrams "I got kinda bored anyway."

"Very well, if it's a fight you want then I can happily oblige" said Hilde as she slams her spear on the ground and gets ready to fight Axel.

The 2 charge into battle, Axel made the first move by tossing one of is chakram at Hilde but she deflect it with her short sword and thrusts her spear at him. But the attack didn't come as the chakram returned like a boomerang and cut the spear in half. Hilde growls at this and tossed the broken spear away and stances into an offensive position with her short sword in her right hand. Axel chuckles as he twirls his 2 chakram and poses into battle.

Then the 2 charges and clash their weapons against each other.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Hilde and Axel clashes, the flames rose up and surround them while the chakram engulfs in the flames. As Axel swung his chakram at Hilde, the flames travels into her and engulfs her. She panics and discarded her armour quickly before the metal absorbs the heat and burns her. She got lucky as she removed her armour before it turned glowing red and leaving herself defenceless without it. Under that armour is just plain brown pants and baggy white shirt. But it doesn't hide her beautiful curvy body and cleavage.

"*whistle* nice" said Axel as he is eyeing Hilde's curvy body and cleavage.

"Silence" said Hilde and angrily while her face is blushing from embarrassment. She charges at Axel, however her breasts are not supported by her armour and are bouncing up and down by every step when she runs. Axel smirks at this and unconsciously drools as he stares at her breast bouncing but he doesn't lose his guard and blocks the incoming attacks Hilde is making.

CLANG

CLANG

Axel blocks then and starts teasing her by slashing her clothes piece by piece. This angers Hilde even more and attacks quickly and deadlier but Axel isn't fazed or overwhelmed as he continues to rip off her clothes to make her more revealing until only her chest and nether regions are partially covered.

"DAMN YOU!" roared Hilde as she hoists up her sword to swing vertically at Axel but Axel spins his chakram fast, it engulfs in flames and buzzes like a buzz-saw. Axel's spinning chakram clashes with Hilde's short sword and sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

CLANG

The blade of the sword fell onto the ground as it was sliced off by Axel's chakram. Axel smirks at this and tackles her into the ground while Hilde tried to wrestle him off.

"Get off me!" demands Hilde

"Erm…no" said Axel with a playful smirk while he starts teasing her by slowly touching her bare flesh. This made Hilde blush and struggle more. "Stop squirming, you'll end up huring yourself"

"I will not be violated my you, barbarian" said Hilde angrily

"Hey, that's not nice" said Axel frowning at Hilde until he gives her a predatorily smirk "I like that"

"I said let go" shouted Hilde as she then kick Axel between the legs and escaped while Axel curls into a ball in pain.

"She's a coy one" said Axel in a high pitched tone until he smirks "I love it"

Axel then stands up and starts chasing her, with a menacing glint in his eye.

Meanwhile

Roxas left Axel to battle Hilde so he can start finding the _**Soul Edge**_, the blade's malevolent aura is heavy and Roxas can sense it. But he is not the only one that can sense the _**Soul Edge's**_ aura as Patroklos is also looking for it but for the different reason. The 2 _**Soul Calibur**_ wielders then end up meeting each other in the street while they trace the aura. Patroklos doesn't need to know who Roxas is since he saw the benevolent sword once owned by Siegfried strapped on his back.

"So you're the one who is attacking this city" said Patroklos "So the rumours were true, the dark tower has chosen its new Overlord"

"Guilty as charged" said Roxas acting nonchalantly as he shrug his shoulders. He pulls out his _**Soul Calibur**_ and twirls it playfully and smirks. "The evil within me is pleasant and fun, I can feel the power growing and I'm feeling cheerful today. All that mass slaughtering is fun, you know. I kill, they die and I consume their souls. I conquer; they die or submit to my rule. Its hard work but fun at the same time and the weapons I get are just the bonus in this career of mine. Like this sword, although I noticed that it's an incomplete blade as you have the other half."

Roxas then poses into battle and raised his gauntlet to summon his Brown and Red minions.

"So I'll just have to pry that other half from your cold dead bloodless body" said Roxas as his golden eyes created a sadistic glint from them.

Patroklos frowns at Roxas and draws out his _**Soul Calibur**_ out of its sheath and poses into battle.

"En Garde, fiend" said Patroklos "I will eliminate you and end you before you conquer other lands"

"You think you can beat me?" said Roxas "very well, have at thee"

Roxas and Patroklos charges at one another and their enchanted blades clash.

CLANG

As they clash, the aura swirls around like a violent hurricane. Both malevolent and benevolent energy swirls around the 2 _**Soul Calibur **_wielders. But the battle is at Roxas's favour as his minions charge in to strike at Patroklos, forcing the warrior to jump back and fend against the creatures. But he has to focus on Roxas who is charging at him for the kill. Patroklos blocks and clashes against the Overlord's blade, they continue to clash in their duel to the death.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Roxas and Patroklos clashed hard and then jump back, Roxas casts _**Firaga**_ and the flames fly at Patroklos, but he dodged and the flames hit one of the houses and explode. Roxas tries again and again but Patroklos dodges them again and again until one of them struck him and exploded. His armour is heavily damaged and melting by the intense heat that he was forced to remove. The flames lit up the area from the burning buildings of the city.

Patroklos turns to see the damage and heard the screaming of trapped civilians inside. Then he snapped and yelled in anger.

"YOU BASTARD, HAVE YOU NO HEART?!" roared Patroklos as he charges for the kill but Roxas swiftly made the first move.

Patroklos's hands haves been amputated and a thick diagonal gash has been inflicted on his chest. Patroklos dropped to his knees and coughed out a huge amount of blood.

"Damn you" said Patroklos as he feels his life seeping away like his blood from the inflicted lacerations and amputation from Roxas. "Don't you have a heart?"

Roxas just approaches the dying warrior and picks up his _**Soul Calibur **_the 2 blades merge together and forms an Iai blade and the aura converts from a blue benevolent one into a red malevolent aura. The guard is in shape of bat wings and a demonic eye is formed in the centre of the guard. He then looks at Patroklos close to death and said to him.

"I don't have one" said Roxas before Patroklos met is demise.

Roxas sheathes his _**Soul Calibur **_and walk pass the now dead Patroklos and continues his search for the _**Soul Edge**_.

"**Very impressive, you slain 2 of the wielders of the **_**Soul Calibur**_**"**

Roxas turns to see up on the rooftops, a girl about a year older than Patroklos. She has shoulder length blonde hair, glowing orange eyes with black scleras. She wears a black blouse with red lining on the collar and a skirt just above her knees, brown kneesocks and black boots. Her right arm is demonic with a glowing orange eye on the back of her clawed hand.

She jumps down and lands on her feet she pulls out a malevolent looking sword with a glowing demonic eye. It is no doubt the infamous _**Soul Edge**_, the very blade that Roxas is searching for.

"**I witnessed you dark deeds, your malevolent ways, the chaos, the destruction, panic and turmoil. I never witnessed this much malevolence in my life. Not even Nightmare could compare to such barbarism, you intrigue me" **said the girl with an evil smirk. Her voice is bone chilling and cold as ice, not to mention the demonic echoing afterwards. **"You killed my brother, not that I care about him anymore since he fears me of what I am. Everyone does because I am tainted by this evil sword that gives me great strength and power. And I want to test its limits and YOU are going to be that test"**

Roxas said nothing but unsheathes his _**Soul Calibur**_ that radiates such malevolence, that even the civilians that are nearby tremble and collapses before it. The girl felt this aura and had her shudder both in fear and lust, but she withstands most of it and pulls out her _**Soul Edge.**_

"**Yes, YES, that's the power I want to face"** said the girl shuddering with ecstasy **"Now FIGHT ME!"**

There was no hesitation from the Overlord as he charges at the _**Soul Edge**_ wielding girl. He clashes against her and the malevolent energies radiating from both sword pulses like shockwaves, demolishing nearby buildings and forming a huge crater beneath their feet. _**Soul Edge **_and _**Soul Calibur**_ clashes against each other as their wielder commence their epic battle.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

The girl dodges and lunges her blade at Roxas but missed as he dodges it and counters with a heavy swing.

CLANG

The girl blocks it with her shield and pushes it away, forcing Roxas to jump back. Roxas then casts _**Firaga**_ at her but she swats the fireballs with her malevolent sword and charges with a lunge. The girl pirced through Roxas but by the side, he grabs hold of the blade and glares malevolently at the girl. Giving her the cold chill and made her moan from it.

_**Such evil within his eyes **_though the girl as she pulls out her blade from Roxas's side and swings up to decapitate him.

CLANG

Roxas caught the blade with his gauntlet clad hand and swings his sword at her but she blocks it with her shield. The 2 tries to break though to make their attack but each of them are strong, all radiating their malevolent aura to overwhelm one another, not caring that the fleeing civilians are extremely overwhelmed by the aura and were forced down like the gravity is 100 times heavier than before. Golden eyes meet with demonic orange, the 2 tries to break through until Roxas push hard with his malevolent energy that the girl couldn't withstand it.

SLASH!

Roxa inflicted a diagonal gash on the girl's chest, if it weren't for her armour, it would've been deep and fatal. But the girl is overwhelmed and defeated. Her sword loose from her grip and now on her knees to submission to the victor; Roxas approaches to her and then picks up the _**Soul Edge**_ when it changes form into an Iai blade just like the _**Soul Calibur.**_ But that's not all, his right arm starts to transform from human to demonic, a sign that _**Soul Edge**_ accepted Roxas as its new master.

"And now the blades are mine" said Roxas as he turns and leaves the girl until.

"**Wait"**

Roxas turns to the girl, her demonic arm diminishing back into human. But her eyes remain the same, she crouches into a bow and her forehead touches his feet.

"**Such malevolence, such power, I am ecstatic by it." **Said the girl as she moans by the aura of it and is aroused by it, she shudders in ecstasy and her neither regions are heated up, desperate and horny. **"An Evil Tyrant would require mistresses. So please my malevolent one. May I be yours?"**

Roxas was surprised to hear this and never expected to hear it from her. It seems his growing evil is affecting her and growing her deepest sin: Lust. And being an evil being herself, she never felt this much malevolence in her life. He presents his new demonic hand to her and she accepts it.

"What is your name?" asked Roxas in a dark demonic tone which he just recently gained.

"**Pyrrha ****Ω" **said the girl now known as Pyrrha Ω

Then Roxas kneels down and placed his demonic hand on her chin to lift her face up so that her eyes meet with his golden ones.

"Very well, Pyrrha Ω" said Roxas as he help her up on her feet. "If you desire me, you will have me. However, you are not the alpha mistress in the Harem, is that understood?"

"**As long as I am yours, there is no problem" **said Pyrrha until both of them heard yelling not far from here.

"Let go of me!"

Roxas turns to see Axel with Hilde over his shoulders while she struggles to get free but her wrists and ankles are bound up.

"Fat chance, babe" said Axel "I can't lost a good opportunity"

"Opportunity of what" said Hilde

She saw the glint in Axel's eyes and his malevolent grin says it all.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, I WILL NOT LOWER MYSELF TO THAT!" protested Hilde

"Not giving you a chance" said Axel as he chuckles "trust me, once you have a taste of Axel, you'll be craving for more"

"SIE FICKEN PERVERSE BASTARD!" roared Hilde in her native tongue "WENN BERUHREN SO VIEL MIR, ABZOCKE EIER UND SCHWANZ ABHACKEN!" (2)

Yeah, yeah, yell all you want" said Axel as he ignore Hilde's cursing in her native tongue. Then he noticed Roxas and rushed to him. "Hey Roxas!"

"Hi Axel, so how are you doing?" said Roxas

"Meh, can't complain" said Axel "well other than you vanishing, we're were you?"

"It's a long story" said Roxas

"I've got time" said Axel while Hilde continues to struggle and kicking his back. "HEY, watch the coat!"

"Why have you got her on you shoulders?" said Roxas pointing at Hilde

"Well, we were battling and then…wham, it came like a tone of bricks" said Axel as he chuckles and blushes. "I think I'm in love, man"

"Well you sure know how to pick them" said Roxas sarcastically "a REAL chick-magnet"

"Oh ha ha, like you very got laid" said Axel

Roxas shifted his eyes to the side and tries to act nonchalantly.

"No fucking way, you DID!" said Axel amazed "I can't believe it, you scored?"

"Yeah" said Roxas embarrassed at this.

"So who's the lucky babe?" said Axel smirking

"Xion" said Roxas

"When was that?" said Axel

"Last night" said Roxas

"But she died" said Axel

"Not anymore" said Roxas "I brought her back to life. I can use magic to do whatever I please. I'm an Overlord"

"An Over-what-now?" said Axel

"OverLORD!" said Roxas as he groaned "look, I'll explain it all back in the tower"

"And where's this tower?" said Axel

"Just a portal away" said Roxas as snap his fingers and a portal of darkness appeared beside them. "Come on, I'll explain it all with a nice cold beverage"

"Now you're talking" said Axel as he follows his old friend to the portal, with Hilde still on his shoulders. "Oh and one thing, do you know any spells that'll with her stop resisting and struggling?"

"As a matter of fact, Axel" said Roxas as he turns to Hilde and beams her with his golden malevolent eyes. "I do"

_Scheiße _(3)thought Hilde in fear before they enter the portal to the Dark Tower

**End of Chapter**

**(1) Good Morning**

**(2) You fucking perverted bastard! If you so much touch me, I'll rip off your balls and chop off your dick. **

**(3) Shit**


End file.
